


UNLOVED

by BornOctober



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Everyone is gay I don't even care, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOctober/pseuds/BornOctober
Summary: .˚ ₍🗒₎┊...→Nunca he querido tener hijos. Siempre me han dicho que los ciclos se repiten, ¿Qué sucedería si yo hiciera lo mismo que mi madre hizo? ¿Y si caigo en el mismo tipo de relación? Nunca quise que alguien más pasara por algo así.Pero Bokuto desea con tanto fervor ser padre... Me fue imposible negarme.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 🌸 ; 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción recomendada:  
> Day6 — Better Better

Soy Akaashi Keiji, tengo veinticuatro años, he llevado un matrimonio de 3 años y 6 de noviazgo, mi padre murió cuando tenía once años y no sé de mi madre desde que tengo catorce. Llevo una vida bastante normal, administro el dinero de la casa lo mejor que puedo, hago lo posible para no dar problemas y solucionar los míos con la mayor efectividad. Estudié comunicación visual y trabajo para una cadena pequeña de comida, la realidad es que me encanta cocinar y me encantaría tener mi propio restaurante, pero supongo que de los sueños no se obtiene el pan. Quiero decir, no tengo una mala vida, mi marido gana bien y es bastante famoso, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de alocarme un poco porque entonces no sabría cómo enmendarlo.

Ah, cierto. También soy un omega.

Nunca he tenido una gran conexión con mi omega interior o con los segundos sexos, tampoco me interesaba descubrir el segundo sexo de los demás, pero cuando vi a Bokuto Kotaro por primera vez lo supe. Supe que él era mi persona predestinada, el alfa con el compartiría el resto de mi vida. "Pero es imposible que una persona tan linda, amable y brillante estuviera con alguien como yo: serio, pequeño y mediocre"pensaba. Mientras que él resaltaba en cualquier lugar al que fuera yo era alguien común, él era ese uno entre un millón y yo era del montón.

Kotaro por sí mismo era raro, seguía teniendo los pensamientos y las acciones de un niño, siempre tan imprudente e inocente, tan noble y valiente, en el fondo sabía que éramos iguales, sólo que él no se esforzaba por ocultarlo. Supongo que por eso inevitablemente me acercaba a él, porque con él podía reir a carcajadas por un mal chiste, brincar sobre los charcos de lluvia, bailar sin música o pisar las ojas otoñales en el piso.

Podía ser un niño cuando él también quería serlo. Pero cuando la situación era mínimamente sería entonces yo también lo era y tenía que mantenerme firme para la gente a mí alrededor, a fin de cuentas nunca tuve a alguien en quién apoyarme. Tenía miedo de liberarme completamente de mis inseguridades y que él se vaya como lo hicieron mis padres. El miedo al abandono era cruel.

Afortunadamente Bokuto no tenía intenciones de dejarme ir, pero esa pequeña voz seguía susurrando desde el fondo de mi cabeza que no podía dar un paso en falso porque entonces todo se derrumbaría.

Amar a Bokuto incluía amar a sus amigos, lo cual no fue para nada difícil, ya que me incluyeron como conocidos de toda la vida. Me extrañaba la calidez y los colores que todos aportaban a mi vida tan repentinamente, sentimientos y vivencias completamente nuevas que derretían el hielo en mi corazón: jugábamos al volley, entrenabamos y competíamos, comíamos después de la escuela, estudiábamos y éramos felices.

El momento en el que empezamos a salir fue justo el día después de los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, aunque ese suceso también trajo consigo muchas peleas, debido a que él no quería seguir con sus estudios como todos nosotros, él quería dedicar su vida al volleyball. A mí me parecía absurdo y no dudaba en decírselo en cada oportunidad que tuviera, no porque quisiera destruir sus sueños, sino porque quería un buen futuro para él, pero sus padres creían en él y lo apoyaban, así que yo hice lo mismo. Ahora Ko es uno de los jugadores mejor pagados junto a Kageyama y Hinata, a él le pagan por hacer lo que le gusta y a mí me pagan por hacer las cosas bien.

Bokuto es alguien dulce, le encanta la compañía y las multitudes, es por eso que casi siempre visitamos a Kenma y a Kuro, una pareja de betas extremadamente exitosos, Kenma era un Videogamer de Stream reconocido, había ganado varios premios e insignias, una vez incluso compitió en un torneo de videojuegos, mientras que Kuro reclutaba nuevos deportistas comprometedores para los equipos de volleyball que custodians, Kenma le llamaba "el carcelero". Ambos obtuvieron el dinero suficiente para pagar un vientre de alquiler y juntar ambos genes para tener hijos propios, dos gemelos hermosos de 5 años con personalidades similares y gustos diferentes, Eiji y Saiji, siendo Eiji el mayor por 2 minutos, aficionado de la astronomía y las matemáticas, Saiji, por otra parte, se inclinaba más por la música y el deporte, dos hermanos que se complementaban muy bien.

Hinata y Kageyama también nos visitaban cada vez que podían, ellos estaban en el mismo equipo que Ko. Una pareja omega y beta respectivamente que por fortuna también pudo tener una linda hija, Hikari, de tan solo 2 años de edad, Kageyama seguía con su entrenamiento arduo, mientras que Hinata se dedicaba más a su rol de madre. Se veía que lo disfrutaba, pero también añoraba volver a jugar junto a sus amigos.

Nuestros amigos, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, una pareja beta y alfa, preferían mantenerse un poco más alejados, literalmente, ya que vivían a kilómetros lejos de nosotros, aún así siempre estaban presentes cuando más se necesitaban. Yaku y Lev, una pareja omega y alfa que vivían en Rusia por la carrera de modelaje del más alto, no estaban presentes físicamente, pero siempre trataban de mostrar su apoyo a la distancia.

Bokuto y yo ya no éramos la pareja de enamorados de hace 6 años, ya nos conocíamos lo suficientemente bien como para hablarnos sin hablar, veíamos nuestros rostros todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches, habíamos recorrido todos los rincones de nuestros cuerpos, abordado todo tipo de temas en la sobremesa y dado todos los besos posibles, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo, el amor sigue intacto como una llama palpitante y estable, habíamos ganado experiencia y madurez, eso era lo que diferenciaba nuestra relación ahora.

"Estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mis días con él, envejecer y ver el mismo canal todos los días tomado de su mano, con un gato o dos para hacernos compañía" pensaba, claro que mis sueños eran diferentes a los suyos. Él quería una familia, deseaba otro ser humano más chiquito para jugar con él y esas cosas de padre, cosas que yo no quería experimentar jamás.

Pero... ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a la persona que más amo?


	2. 🌸 ; 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: 
> 
> Contenido NSFW (lemon).
> 
> Canción recomendada:  
> D-1 - Yves

Había llegado esa parte del mes en la que me ponía un poco "necesitado". Hablé al trabajo para pedir días de descanso, tal vez dos o tres para poder calmar la fiebre. En mi departamento operaban muchos betas y uno que otro alfa u omega, usualmente los alfas trabajaban para marcas más prestigiosas. Mi superior era un omega al igual que yo, Kita, el cual había vendido su útero para no perder su trabajo. "No quiero arriesgar años de carrera y experiencia laboral por un embarazo de unos meses" es lo que me había dicho. Por una parte tenía razón, pero no podía creer capaz a nuestra empresa de hacer tal insensatez, además, tenían varias atenciones hacia sus trabajadores omegas, como supresores gratis (aunque eran de baja calidad), días libres en el período de celo (aunque reducen la paga); sería inhumano perder el trabajo por una cuestión biológica.

Al pasar el medio día mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentirse pesado y caliente, mis muslos hormigueban por la necesidad de ser tocados y mis manos sudaban a borbotones. Me dejé caer en nuestro nido y sólo fue suficiente oler la almohada que usaba Ko para hacerme temblar de excitación. El aroma a menta de sus pertenencias reverberaba por mi sistema respiratorio hasta mi pecho, podía sentirme ronronear de lo febril que estaba, comencé con un leve frote entre mi pelvis y el colchón, brindándome una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

"Esto me estorba" pensé quitándome los pantalones de pijama, mi ropa interior ya estaba pegajosa. "Que vergüenza" jugué un poco con el fluido que salía de mi zona inferior, separando mis dedos para disfrutar del sonido viscoso que hacían, lo probé con la punta de mi lengua para averiguar el sabor que tenía.

—Kotaro—jadeé con el intenso sabor a chocolate amargo en mi boca, extendiendo mi agujero lo más que pudiera, asfixiandome con el aroma de mi alfa, pero nada era suficiente, necesitaba que Kotaro me calmara, era desesperante tener tanto placer y aún así no poder estar satisfecho.

Como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas el aroma a menta de Bokuto se hizo más intenso, indicando que probablemente ya estaba en casa.

—¡Keiji!—gritó desde las escaleras seguido del sonido de su mochila caer por las escaleras, de seguro se venía desvistiendo con tal de hacerlo conmigo de inmediato—¡Ya llegué!—solté una pequeña risa al verlo semidesnudo en el umbral de la habitación, lo cual no duró mucho pues se arrancó la ropa interior y se deslizó entre nuestro nido.

—Bienvenido a casa—murmuré en un abrazo, aspirando desde sus pectorales, mis manos recorrían los músculos de su espalda y sentían su piel erizarse con cada centímetro que avanzaban.

—Estás tan mojado—susurró al morder el lóbulo de mi oreja—¿Tan desesperado estás?

—Lo dice el que apenas entró a la casa se empezó a desvestir—respondí, ambos reímos y nos besamos, sus labios sabían bien, a menta. Me gustaba tenerlo cerca, me gustaba sentirme amado por Bokuto Kotaro, el deportista deseado por muchos omegas, betas y alfas. Yo era su pareja, era yo con quien pasaba todos los ciclos de celo.

Me sentía tan, pero tan afortunado y al mismo tiempo tan ansioso. Quería todo, engullir me de todo lo que tenía Bokuto por ofrecerme.

—Espera—interrumpió—. No tenemos condones, tengo que ir a cons...

—No importa—le besé de una manera terriblemente torpe y desesperada—, hagámoslo ahora. Así. Ahora.

—Pero quedarás embarazado—un segundo de haber pensado sus palabras sonreí con picardía.

—Está bien si me llenas aquí—dije señalando mi vientre, acariciando mi piel con pequeños círculos, haciéndome temblar y palpitar más en mi interior—quiero llevar todos tus hijos aquí—presioné levemente sólo para estimularme un poco, pero eso sólo hizo que los dos nos descontrolaramos.

💜💜💜

Unas semanas después de mi último celo mi salud comenzó a decaer, todo el tiempo me desmayaba, tenía dolores de cabeza severos, mi cuerpo entero estaba sensible, no en el sentido bueno, sino que cualquier cosa me lastimaba. Me sentía fatal, eventualmente pedí unos días en el trabajo (que por supuesto me descontaron).

—¿Cómo amaneciste?—la voz de Bokuto interrumpió mis pensamientos, llevaba una taza humeante en una mano y galletas en la otra.

—Todavía estoy un poco débil—confesé, uniendo nuestros labios una vez que estuvo cerca en un tierno beso de buenos días—, no te preocupes, sólo tengo que descansar un poco más—sonreí.

—Lo lamentó, debió haber sido mi culpa por ser tan rudo—de nuevo mostraba un puchero, mi corazón saltaba de alegría cada vez que hacía eso, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo atraje a un lado de mí en nuestro nido, observé su rostro, sus mejillas, sus labios finos y rosados, sus ojos enormes llenos de sentimientos y expresiones indescifrables, hipnotizantes ámbar capaces de cautivar hasta a el minero más experimentado.

—No creo que sea eso, fue igual que siempre—ambos nos sonrojamos, no acostumbrábamos a hablar sobre lo que pasaba después del celo. Se sentían cosquillas en la boca de mi estómago como si fuéramos adolescentes primerizos. Me sentía estúpido, después de tantos años seguíamos teniendo vergüenza sobre esas cosas, no pude hacer más que reírme de ello.

"¿Cómo es que puedes hacerme sentir tan joven siempre?" pensé tomando su rostro entre mis manos, rozando la punta de nuestras narices mientras soltábamos risitas.

—¿Has estado comiendo bien?—preguntó acariciando mi cabello desordenado, asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, se sentía agradable la calidez de su cuerpo, el aroma de sus feromonas brindándome cobijo—, ¿deberíamos ir al hospital? Puede ser anemia o algo más.

Fuimos al hospital como sugirió, habían un montón de omegas y mujeres beta paseándose en bata o paseando a sus crías en bata. Siendo honesto, los hospitales no me gustaban, todo era tan triste, habían tantas tragedias, tantas historias dignas de una adaptación en Hollywood y no de esas que tienen un final feliz.

—Todo va a salir bien, ya verás—susurró en mi oído mientras apretaba el agarre en mi mano para darme fuerzas. Sonrió, yo sonreí de vuelta y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras veíamos las animaciones informativas en la tele del hospital.

Un enfermero gritó mi nombre y ambos entramos. La doctora me indicó que me recostara en la camilla y descubriera mi abdomen.

"Quiero confirmar algo" dijo para que le diera autorización. Untó un gel espeso y transparente sobre todo mi vientre y sobre un aparato chistoso, cuando prendió el monitor dejó de ser chistoso para mí.

Todo en mi mente se estaba volviendo turbio, incomprensible, sólo se repetía la misma oración una y otra vez: "que no sea eso" un ruego mental que se estaba volviendo una tortura. Bokuto parecía emocionado, su expresión era una que no había visto nunca antes, un brillo singular de alegría y expectativa, ¿era esto algo que siempre quiso de mí?

—¿Cuándo fue su último celo?—preguntó la doctora sin dejar su labor, le contesté lo que sabía—, ¿ha tenido mareos? ¿Se ha sentido cansado últimamente? ¿Nauseas? ¿Vómitos? ¿Ascos repentinos?—traté de responder todas esas preguntas, pero el ruido en mi cabeza había petrificado mi boca, mi corazón latía fuerte con miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Quiero irme de aquí" pensé en ese instante.

—Muy bien. Este es su utero_comenzó la explicación con mucha calma, haciendo añicos mi mente con cada palabra que decía—, esta cosita que ve aquí es un cordón umbilical y esta bolita de aquí es un feto de exactamente tres semanas. Los niveles de líquido amniótico están dentro del parámetro, la placenta está bien colocada dentro del utero y todo parece estar en perfectas condiciones, por el momento no se puede saber el sexo del bebé o si tiene alguna anomalía. Felicidades, están esperando un bebé.

De repente mi mente quedó en blanco, el sonido de mi corazón se había callado también, la alegría de Bokuto estaba en un segundo, no, en un tercer plano, gritaba, lloraba y reía a lo lejos, debajo de un mar de ansiedad creado por mí.

—¡Vamos a ser papás!—alcancé a escuchar, no estaba seguro de que expresión estaba haciendo. Quería llorar, seguramente estaba llorando porque Bokuto me abrazó.

"Hay algo dentro de mí" pensé, no con alegría, era un sentimiento diferente, eso me hizo llorar aún más. La doctora daba indicaciones, pero no estaba seguro de haberlas entendido.

—Tendremos un bebé, Akaashi, ¡un bebé!—volvió a decir con más emoción que las veces anteriores.

"Cállate".

—Le sugiero que lleve la cuenta de su embarazo en semanas...

"Cállate. Cállense todos".

—Una vez más, felicidades, espero tenga un embarazo agradable, si sigue estas indicaciones...

"No lo quiero"pensé con rabia. "No quiero este monstruo dentro de mí".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si esta es la primera vez que están leyendo este trabajo sean bienvenidxs, espero que les guste mucho 💗💗💗. Si por el contrario, es la segunda vez que lo leen espero que les gusten los cambios que realicé y muchas gracias por seguir/volver a apoyar esta historia 💗💗💗.
> 
> La razón por la que decidí reescribir mi ffic es porque, inicialmente no esperaba tanta atención jajaja, tampoco esperaba profundizar tanto en en sentimientos como la ansiedad, el estrés, el rechazo, etc. Sobretodo en el embarazo, además de ser una etapa por la que nunca he pasado tampoco me ha llamado la atención, pero conforme avanzaba escribiendo iba agregando más elementos y me di cuenta de que me olvidaba muchos otros. Es por eso que quise pulir este historia que creo tiene muchísimo potencial, tal vez no logré sacarlo todo porque no sé escribir jaja, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para transmitir mejor estos sentimientos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme, lxs amo y me levantan mucho el ánimo 💗💗💗💗💗


	3. 🌸 ; 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción recomendada:  
> Breathe - Lee Hi

Tal como me lo dijo Kita, me despidieron en el instante en que se enteraron que estaba embarazado. Había trabajado por esa empresa desde que salí de la universidad, que ya habían sido varios para ser honesto.

"¡Déjalos, Akaashi!" Me dijo Bokuto "¡Así tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos y cuidar de nuestro bebé!", pero a Ko siempre le hablaban del trabajo para comerciales o eventos de caridad.

Estar embarazado no era nada agradable como lo pintaban en las películas, dónde sonreían todo el tiempo y observaban su vientre con esperanza. Estaba deprimido y hambriento, no podía hacer absolutamente nada porque Bokuto temía que algo le pasara al bebé, a pesar de que mi embarazo no era de alto riesgo, ni siquiera tenía algún tipo de riesgo.

"El bebé esto, el bebé aquello. Mira, le compré esto al bebé, enviaré este regalo para el bebé"el único tema ahora era el bebé, Lev era el más emocionado, él y Yaku añoraban un hijo también, pero simplemente no podían anudarse. ¡Que se jodan todos! Nadie se ha interesado en mí ni un poco. "¿Cómo te sientes, Akaashi? Debe ser muy duro para ti, ¡considerando todos los años en los que habías trabajado para una empresa de mierda, dedicando sangre, sudor y lágrimas a tus proyectos para llevar una buena vida!" la voz en mi mente repetía una y otra vez, reprochándome mi gravísimo error.

—¡Titi!—exclamaron los gemelos de Kenma al arrojarse sobre mí y comenzar a hablar simultaneamente sobre temas totalmente diferentes, Eiji y Saiji, eran el mayor tesoro de mi amigo, él mismo me lo había confesado que dejaría todas sus riquezas monetarias por sus hijos. Amaba a los gemelos, eran niños alegres, a Eiji le encantaba gritar, investigar y hablar sin parar sobre lo que su cerebro absorbía, Saiji era mucho más tranquilo y más cariñoso, a él lo podías tener contento con sólo sentarte a su lado, abrazarlo un poco y ver alguna película o documental. Sin embargo, eran niños y los niños son berrinchudos, poco pacientes, tercos y demás, agradecía con el corazón que no fueran mis hijos.

—¡Niños!—interrumpió Hinata, sin dejar de amamantar a su pequeña—, ¡No pueden seguir haciendo eso! Su tío Keiji está embarazado—inmediatamente los niños se alejaron de mí, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo parecido.

Eso es. Huyan, niños, huyan de la paternidad.

—¿En serio?—preguntaron emocionados, levantando mi suéter en busca de una barriga abultada—, ¡pero no hay nada aquí!

—Debe ser un bebé muy, muy pequeñito—concluyó Eiji, con Hinata regañándolos una vez más, su hija aún estaba demasiado pequeña para poder jugar con los gemelos, de hecho, se la pasaba en brazos de sus padres, rotaba de Hinata a Kageyama, en dado caso era Tsukishima el que cuidaba que la pequeña no se comiera la arena de su arenero, cuidaba de ella con diligencia hasta cierto punto.

"Lo hago sólo porque no quiero que sea igual de idiota que sus padres" se excusaba.

—Déjalos ser, Shoyo, es mejor que se acostumbre a la hiperactividad de los niños o no podrá manejar el suyo.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mejor que se sostenga a grandes niveles de estrés en el embarazo?

—Por supuesto. Yo hice eso con Kuuro.

—¡Tú haces eso aunque Kuuro esté a kilómetros de distancia!— Hinata invitó a Yamaguchi para jugar con los niños. Yamaguchi secretamente quería un hijo, pero ni Tsukishima ni él contaban con la paciencia para tener uno propio, eran más personas de animales que de humanos. Hui de su discusión y seguí las risas de los gemelos hacia el patio frontal, lleno de flores y hierbas frescas, donde Kageyama y el pecoso también estaban ahí.

—¿Cómo has estado, Akaashi? Investigué un poco sobre los embarazos de omegas y debe ser complicado, ¿no es así?—una pequeña risita tímida salió de sus labios.

—Estoy bien, sólo ha pasado un mes, no podemos esperar que pase mucho.

—Hinata siempre supo que estaba embarazado, no sé cómo, pero al mes ya actuaba como si estuviera a punto de parir—no era secreto para nadie que Hinata era extremadamente dramático y que haría lo que sea para obtener la atención de Kageyama. Eiji corrió a mis brazos para tratar de huir de su hermano en un juego que ellos habían inventado, para inmediatamente volver a correr justo después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla.

—Kageyama—después de un momento de observar a los niños en silencio, decidí externar mis dudas hacia los que se suponían eran mis compañeros, inesperadamente, mi voz salió temblorosa, llena de inseguridad—, ¿ustedes siempre quisieron tener un bebé?

—No—respondió con firmeza, comiendo un trozo de sandía—. Hinata sí, pero yo no. Hinata es dulce, amable, naturalmente le gustaría tener un hijo, cuidarlo y apapacharlo. Yo accedí porque de esa manera creí que Hinata se quedaría conmigo—confesó con un tinte de vergüenza y tristeza en su voz.

—¡Hinata se quedaría a tu lado incluso sin Hikari!—le interrumpí como si estuviera tratando de enmendar un error, él y Tadashi se dieron una sonrisa cómplice.

—Somos betas, ambos estamos conscientes de que en algún momento nuestras parejas pueden encontrar un alfa o un omega y separarse—un espeso e incómodo silencio se plantó en el lugar—yo... creí que un bebé lo tendría atado a mí, pero tuve miedo todo el tiempo, no tengo paciencia, exploto muy fácilmente y sé que le exigiría excelencia en todos los ámbitos, causándole diversos traumas y desórdenes mentales de los cuales, naturalmente, me culparía toda la vida. Sabía que no estaba hecho para esto... Pero cuando la tuve en mis brazos y sentí su mano rodear mi pulgar...no lo sé, pensé que sólo yo podía ser su padre.

Yo sentía miedo, claro, pero también sentía asco, repulsión, el recordar los cambios que había sufrido el cuerpo de Hinata me daba nervios. Hinata todo el tiempo le hablaba a su bebé, él estaba feliz con esos cambios, pero yo quería ignorarlo, castigarlo con desprecio por haberse implantado en mi organismo.

"Soy de lo peor" pensé, "Bokuto me odiaría si supiera todo lo qué pasa por mi mente".

Bokuto pasó a recogerme en la noche, luciendo un lindo traje de dos piezas, me contó sobre su día y esa aburrida entrevista que tuvo con la empresa de un pan integral vegano, yo no pude ponerle mucha atención, ya que en mi cabeza rondaban otro tipo de pensamientos, digamos que mucho más autodestructivos.

—Estaba pensando—dijo fuerte y claro—, ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a nuestro hijo Aki?

—Todavía no sabemos si será niño—objeté, cerrando la postura de mi cuerpo con los brazos.

—Pero, estaba haciendo cuentas y nacerá en otoño, ¿no?

"No me hagas esto" pensé al borde del llanto. Por supuesto que no dejé que mis sentimientos me abrumaran. Bokuto no debía de saber nada de lo que estaba pensando.

—No estoy seguro, los embarazos omegas son impredecibles—mentí con una sonrisa que me cerraba los ojos.

—Vaya... No lo sabía...—pausó un segundo para volver a pensar—¡Entonces!—gritó exaltado—¿Qué tal Ichiro?

—La verdad es que no he pensado mucho sobre eso—traté que mi voz saliera lo más normal posible, lo cual creo que sí logré—, pero cualquier nombre que escojas está bien para mí.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con mucha ilusión, usualmente la voz de Ko reflejaba mucha emoción y alegría, pero esta vez desbordaba sus emociones— ¡eres el mejor, Akaashi!—depositó un beso sonoro en mi mejilla en forma de gratitud.

Era sin dudas el peor esposo del planeta. Tan mentiroso. Tan horrible.


	4. 🌸 ; 04

Un día soleado y caluroso, el sabor del helado de pistache derritiéndose en mi boca, mis dedos también lograban sentir esa sensación pegajosa, mis pies se balanceaban en la banca de un parque y mis ojos observaban la figura demacrada de mi madre.

—Ya no te visitaré nunca más—sentenció sin despegar la mirada de su helado de arequipe, recuerdo perfectamente su sabor favorito.

—¿Por qué?—el helado resbaló de mis manos, siendo ahora el nuevo objetivo de las hormigas en la acera—¿Me porté mal? ¡He sido un niño bueno, lo juro!

—Escúchame bien, Keiji—mientras apartaba las lágrimas de mis ojos con los dedos pegajosos, mi madre miraba al cielo con los suyos vacíos—. Los sentimientos son algo incontrolable, inconsistentes, del odio se puede pasar al amor, del amor al resentimiento, del resentimiento a la melancolía y así sucesivamente. Nunca se sabe qué cambio radical puede tener nuestro corazón... Eso me pasó contigo—espetó viéndome a los ojos, sus ojos huecos ahora reflejaban la ira más pura, un fuego tan visceral que se había quedado tatuado en mi memoria—. Te odié cuando naciste, te amé cuando creciste y ahora te tengo un gran resentimiento, tengo 24 años, estoy viuda y tengo un hijo de 10 años.

—¡Yo te amo, mamá!—le grité entre berridos—, ¡Te amo mucho, por favor no me odies!

—Algún día me entenderás— su pequeña maldición ahora cobraba sentido en mi cabeza. Mi madre había tenido que abandonar sus estudios y su trabajo por mí, todos mis recuerdos de la infancia eran felices, con ella y con mi padre haciéndome reír o acurrucándome en sus brazos, pero siempre que le preguntaba a mi madre sobre su sueño su expresión se pintaba con un ligero desprecio, como si yo tuviera la culpa. Ahora entiendo que sí era yo el culpable.

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí mis mejillas húmedas, mis labios, secos y agrietados, temblaban y mi pecho se oprimía con suma tristeza.

—Maldita perra—susurré—, odio el helado de pistache.

Me levanté de la cama, empapado por sudor y lágrimas, suspiros involuntarios se escapaban de mis pulmones. Ko seguía dormido profundamente, no era de extrañar, pues no sólo tenía que entrenar arduamente, sino que también debía estar en eventos importantes. Noté el movimiento insistente de mis dedos sobre mi muñeca, me levanté de un salto por el miedo, el bebé lo resintió moviéndose de más.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó mi alfa con su voz arrastrada de sueño.

—Vuelve a dormir—como arte de magia sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse. Corrí hasta el baño para verme al espejo, estaba hecho un desastre: mis ojos rojos e hinchados, mi piel mojada y pegajosa, mis dedos estaban ansiosos por volver a quemar la piel de mi muñeca con su constante roce.

Pensé que había dejado ese mal hábito en secundaria, cuando creí haber superado a mi madre. Esa horrible memoria ahora estaba fresca, se reproducía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, concentrándose hasta en los más mínimo detalles, como el color de mis zapatillas, el patrón en los pantalones de mi mamá, todas esas cosas insustanciales me torturaban, rezaba por que se detuvieran, pero no lo hacían.

¿Por qué mi mamá no me amaba? ¿Soy tan desagradable? ¿Podrá este hijo amarme? Y si... ¿Y si Bokuto ya no me ama? ¿Si Bokuto me descubre dejará de amarme?

Entonces recordé una vaga conversación con Kuro cuando Kotaro y yo apenas llevábamos un año de noviazgo.

—Me sorprende que Bokuto siendo como es no te haya marcado—dijo.

—¿Por qué? Confiamos el uno en el otro, no necesitamos de una horrible marca para demostrarnos fidelidad—fue lo que respondí, pero la expresión del pelinegro me llenaba de temor—, ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo más?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—reclamó—. Quiero decir, conozco bien a Bokuto y sé que sus sentimientos por ti son sinceros, pero... Así como conozco a mi mejor amigo conozco a los alfas—el tono de su voz me daba escalofríos—. He presenciado los actos inhumanos de los alfas que no están conectados ante un omega que no pudo controlar su celo. Se vuelven verdaderos animales, Akaashi, se olvidan de lo que pueden perder, sólo les interesa saciar su sed carnal.

"Dios" pensé, "¿Por qué tengo que pensar todo esto justo ahora?".

Esa misma mañana Bokuto me encontró durmiendo en el baño, estaba tan asustado por mi temperatura (y claro por su bebé también). No le expliqué qué hacía en el baño, tampoco le conté de mi madre, simplemente continué con nuestra rutina.

—¿Por qué no me has marcado?—pregunté con agresividad durante el desayuno, los ventanales del comedor dejaban entrar la cálida luz del sol que a veces era interrumpida por las nubes de septiembre, mis muñecas ya estaban completamente rojas y sensibles, generando una ligera costra. Bokuto, por la impresión de la pregunta, se ahogó con su café.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Marcarte? Tú fuiste el que rechazó esa opción por completo.

—Bueno, pues cambié de opinión, debiste de persuadirme siquiera, ¿no lo crees?—mi vista estaba pegada a la vajilla opaca con la que se suponía comería, pero no había probado bocado alguno.

—¿Y se supone que yo deba leer tu mente? ¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión? Si me lo hubieras dicho lo haría.

—Si me hubieras marcado antes sabrías lo que estoy pensando.

—¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que ese era un acto primitivo! ¿Crees que soy una bestia para obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres?

—¡Pues ahora lo quiero!

—¿Qué te sucede Akaashi? Estás demasiado alterado—tenía razón, estaba enojado, me sentía inseguro y vulnerable. Reconocía que él no tenía la culpa, pero aún así no podía evitar querer desquitarme con él—. Hablemos de esto cuando llegue de la práctica, ¿está bien?

...

Lo esperé todo el día sentado en el sofá viendo series aburridas que pasaban en la televisión, comiendo dulces y frituras. Me sentía un poco avergonzado, fui inmaduro y me enojé sin razón por un comentario que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo debería disculparme? Ko es el que cocina siempre, así que si yo lo intento seguramente salga una monstruosidad. Un abrazo tal vez, a él le encanta el contacto físico...

—Ya llegué, Akaashi—el anuncio de mi alfa interrumpió mis pensamientos, preparado para disculparme salté del sillón y corrí hasta la puerta principal para envolverlo entre mis brazos, hasta que caí en cuenta de un detalle.

—¿Por qué hueles a licor?—pregunté empujándolo lejos de mí.

—¿A licor?

—¿A dónde fuiste que llegaste oliendo así?—mi pregunta retumbó por toda la casa, los árboles guardaron silencio y el viento se volvió denso, casi como si se quisiese materializar mi furia. Algo dentro de mi cabeza estaba fallando, mis manos hervían y en mi cabeza sólo rondaba la idea de golpear al hombre que amo—¡Dime con quién fuiste!—lancé patadas al aire mientras mi voz se distorsionaba, la sangre palpitando a través de mi cuello hasta mi rostro y las lágrimas de dolor e impotencia se acumulaban en mis lagrimales.

—N-No, te equivocas, debes estar muy cansado...

—No—advertí con el atisbo de cordura que me quedaba—, no te atrevas a mentirme, Bokuto Kotaro.

—¡Pero de verdad no estuve con nadie más del equipo!—refutó con cinismo.

—¡Mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad!—sus manos grandes y toscas atraparon con facilidad mis hombros huesudos—. No fui a ningún lado.

—¿Entonces por qué hueles así?

—¡No lo sé, realmente no lo sé!—una parte de mí se sentía mal por dudar de el amor de mi vida, pero otra parte se sentía estúpida por dudar de mis instintos.

"Los sentimientos son algo incontrolable, inconsistentes" esas horribles palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, nublando mi juicio por completo.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después, sólo recuerdo que Ko estaba llorando muchísimo y yo me iba directo a la casa de Kenma. Mi corazón se sentía perdido, ansioso, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Es la psicosis quien habla por mí?

¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer este proyecto, me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo. Espero que le sigan dando el apoyo que le han dado hasta ahora.
> 
> Tal vez cosas tristes pasen en el próximo capítulo, quién sabe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. 🌸 ; 05

Kenma estaba enojado conmigo. No por quedarme en su casa un par de días, más bien por la acusación que le hice a mi esposo. Además de que había descubierto que le había ocultado las fechas de las citas con la obstetra y que había faltado intencionalmente.

—¡No lo puedo creer, Akaashi! Estás cometiendo un grave error. Tú conoces a Bokuto mejor que nadie, ¿de verdad lo crees capaz de cometer adulterio?—negué con la cabeza mientras Kenma curaba los quemones de mi muñeca a regañadientes, yo estaba sentado en el escusado con la mirada baja, sé que Ko es un alma inocente y noble, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades. Horribles pensamientos de inseguridad rondaban por mi cabeza en un bucle sin fin—. No puedes hacerle esto a ti y al bebé.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el bebé con todo esto?—el frío de octubre ya había calado mis huesos, por lo que rápidamente vestí con el suéter de lana que intencionalmente le había robado a mí marido.

—Los dos necesitan del alfa para estar tranquilos. Verás que dentro de nada comenzarás a estar colérico.

—Ahora resulta que tú y Kuro saben más de los segundos sexos que nosotros—resoplé.

—Sí, ¿sabes por qué? Kuro y yo siempre deseamos tener hijos y visitamos todas las clínicas para que pudieran ayudarnos, nos informamos de todas las fuentes posibles, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer—confesó con amargura—ambos somos betas, no podemos cambiar nuestra naturaleza. Así que será mejor que empieces a arreglar tus problemas antes de que te patee.

—No vas a patearme, estoy embarazado.

—Cuando des a luz te voy a sacar ese bebé a patadas—reímos a carcajadas por su broma, Kenma no era mucho de hablar, pero cuando se encontraba en confianza no podía dejar de parlotear.

—¡Ah!—brinqué en mi lugar, la tapa del escusado se movió haciéndome trastabillar, afortunadamente Kenma estaba ahí para apoyarme, pero el dolor en el vientre no cesaba. Mi rostro debía estar desfigurado porque Kenma no dejaba de gritar qué me pasaba—, es... Es el bebé, ¡ah! No deja de patear—jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, los nervios de mi cuerpo se crispaban con cada impacto que ese pequeño monstruo me daba.

—Relájate—pidió mi mejor amigo con mucha calma, puso su palma en mi panza y empezó a acariciarla, el pequeño diablillo dejó de patear tan fuerte, pero yo podía sentir el punzor desde el ombligo hasta mi espalda baja.

"Ya salte de mí" pensé inmediatamente, Kenma estaba contento, en sus ojos estaba ese brillo de interés, le tenía fe a este bebé de alguna forma.

—¿Ves? Ya está mejor, ¿no? A la madre sustituta le pasaba muy seguido y con esto los bebés se calmaban.

—Me sigue doliendo la espalda—dije con la respiración aún agitada—, no puedo creer lo mucho que duele un embarazo. Sólo quisiera tener un interruptor y apagarme un día entero.

Al diablo ese bebé, sólo quiero un día en el que no me sienta como la mierda.

Gracias a Kuro nos enteramos que Bokuto pasó la noche llorando en un bar junto a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, así que Kenma me obligó a volver a casa, sin embargo no había nadie cuando llegué, la casa estaba fría y vacía.

Me había dado cuenta de lo importante que es la presencia de Ko.

—Bueno, admito que fui un poco inmaduro—el remordimiento de conciencia comenzaba a atacar mi cansada mente—. Dios, soy de lo peor—confesé dejándome caer sobre nuestro nido—, me merezco todos sus insultos, ¿Cómo pude haber dudado de la única persona que estuvo siempre para mí? ¿Cómo pude dudar del ser humano adulto más inocente y honesto del mundo?—. Mi mirada se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo, usualmente es Bokuto el que ocupa más el artefacto y ahora sabía por qué. 

Me arrepentí completamente de examinarme en el espejo: mi piel estaba pálida, grisácea y mal cuidada, el color debajo de mis ojos era oscuro y se notaban muchas líneas, pequeñas manchas pintaban mi piel. Daba asco. El vientre se me asomaba como el monte Fuji, la ropa se me veía mal, no tenía forma de ser humano. Era horrible. No recordaba que Hinata se viera tan mal cuando estaba embarazado, en cambio yo parecía un tipo de alebrije de todos los monstruos clásicos.

—Akaashi—una triste voz me hizo volver la mirada al mundo real, donde un Bokuto con cabellera dócil me miraba hincado a las faldas de la cama, su aroma a menta inundando mis sentidos, sonreí al volver a sentí su cálida presencia, en su rostro había una expresión nerviosa y preocupada, sus mejillas estaban infladas y sus ojos denotaban inocencia sobre ese tinte rojo de su piel.

No era un buen momento para pensarlo, pero Ko se veía tan hermoso incluso en su tristeza.

—No sentí cuando llegaste—respondí tratando de alejar todo sentimiento negativo de mi rostro, no quería empeorar más las cosas entre nosotros—¿Qué pasó, mi amor? ¿Por qué me ves así?—extendí mi brazo sin color hasta alcanzar su cabellera plateada, deslicé mis dedos por los mechones de cabello, disfrutando de la suavidad de éstos, bajando hasta su mejilla cálida, sus labios formaban un lindo puchero, pero esta vez mi corazón no saltaba de alegría.

—Últimamente no te he visto bien, mi pequeño trébol—hacía mucho que no me llamaba por ese sobrenombre. Desde que ganó su primer partido en la escuela comenzó a llamarme así, "es porque desde que te conocí sólo cosas buenas me han pasado" explicó con una sonrisa afectuosa—. Por eso te traje esto—un enorme ramo de distintas flores lilas y blancas ocultó su rostro avergonzado, flores pequeñas y frágiles resaltando a las más fuertes, un lazo dorado las mantenía unidas—tiene 130 flores, puedes contarlas. Yo quería que fueran 730 porque son los días de dos años y nosotros llevamos casados dos años, pero no podían poner tantas...

—Bokuto...

—¡Por eso te traje chocolates, porque sé cuánto te gustan los chocolates!

—Kotaro...

—¡También te traje helado! ¡Y esta vez prometo no acabarmelo!

—Ven aquí, gran tonto—le tomé de los brazos y lo arrastré a mi lado en un abrazo, mandando a volar ese lindo regalo, nuestras piernas se entrelazaron inmediatamente, extrañándose. Tomé sus manos y besé sus nudillos—, me encanta todo lo que haces—susurré— y no te preocupes, puedes comer todo el helado que quieras.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con suma alegría, yo no pude evitar reír ante su ternura.

—En serio—asentí juntando nuestras narices, disfrutando del toque de su piel con la mía, su respiración poco a poco se acompasaba con la mía y sentía a mi cuerpo revivir—. Estar contigo es todo lo que necesito—pausé un momento mis acciones para verlo directamente a los ojos, tragué el nudo de mi garganta y dejé que las palabras salieran— perdóname, corazón, no tengo excusa para mi actitud. Fui un imbécil y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, yo...

Interrumpió mi disculpa con un agradable beso, sus labios carnosos y suaves envolvían a los míos con cariño, sus sentimientos se filtraban a través de esa unión y llenaban mi corazón. Estuvimos así un tiempo, repartiendo besos en donde se pudiera, labios, mejillas, orejas, frente, todo rastro de piel ahora tenía la marca de nuestros labios, sus dedos jugaban con los rulos de mi cabello y el estímulo de esa zona hacía a mi omega estremecerse de alegría. 

—Lo siento—susurré avergonzado.

—Yo también—nos dimos un último beso, uno largo y suave, sus brazos musculosos me envolvieron en un abrazo con cariño. Me explicó que Hoshiumi había derramado su cerveza en su saco y que no se había dado cuenta hasta el día siguiente que le mandó mensaje. Todo había sido un tonto malentendido—. ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? No puedo imaginar ni un segundo de mi vida sin ti. Sólo estos días con tu ausencia fue un martirio, no dormir a tu lado, no sentir tu calor... No quiero volver...

—¡Ah, no!—los nervios de todo mi cuerpo se crisparon repentinamente, grité separando a Bokuto lo más lejos que pude al sentir mi interior retorcerse con violencia.

Maldito bebé, ¿podrías dejarme disfrutar al menos de sus palabras? Por tu culpa luzco como un monstruo, ¿crees que podré disfrutar de su contacto físico? Ten consideración de tu patético padre.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con apuro.

—¡Se está moviendo!—el miedo me había invadido, era una sensación horrible, sentir cómo mi piel era violentada desde adentro, controlar algo que no podía controlar.

—¡No, no lo agarres así!—separó mis brazos de mi vientre que intentaban contener a la bestia; él, en cambio, comenzó a sentir esas patadas incómodas con suma emoción—Hola, bebé, soy papá—susurró, como si el bebé hubiera recibido con claridad su mensaje, sus movimientos ahora eran más suaves—, eso es, debes ser bueno con mamá, bebé, a mami le da miedo cuando te mueves así—las palmas de sus manos pasaban con suavidad por la protuberancia, una imagen conmovedora, pero yo no podía sentirme conmovido, yo me sentía aún más decepcionado de mí mismo al sentir asco de su tacto.

—Bokuto—le llamé con suavidad—¿Crees que sea un buen padre?—mi voz tembló, inesperadas y espesas lágrimas bajaron sin permiso por mi rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí, Akaashi—sus brazos volvieron a rodearme con preocupación—. Serás el papá más increíble del mundo. Siempre sabes qué decir, eres diligente con las personas que amas y te puedo asegurar que vas a ser de lo más protector con nuestro cachorro, le vas a dar muchos besos y abrazos, pero también le darás responsabilidades y obligaciones como lo haces conmigo—aunque intentó hacerme sentir mejor no lo logró, sólo podía sentirme inseguro porque no sería un buen padre, ¿por qué no le dije a Bokuto que no quería tener un hijo? ¿Por qué me quedé callado? ¿Qué voy a hacer si hago lo mismo que mi madre? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago pasar por el mismo sufrimiento que yo?

—Kotaro, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí?—una terrible inseguridad comenzó a invadir mi pecho, sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, ¿Entonces por qué aún así me empeñaba en escuchar su respuesta?

—¿Acaso Akaashi necesita un poco de mimos del gran y maravilloso Bokuto Kotaro?—asentí con vergüenza, restregando mi rostro en sus pectorales bien trabajados—bueno... pues me gustan tus ojos, tus manos hábiles y tus dedos largos, tus labios finos...

—No, no de mi físico—exhaló un sonido de afirmación para luego pensar qué decir.

—Me gusta la manera tan peculiar de demostrar tu amor—dijo acariciando mi cabeza—, no sueles hablar mucho, prefieres que los demás hablen, demuestras atención recordando los pequeños detalles de las personas. Me gusta que me conozcas mejor que yo mismo, ¿sabes? La manera en que simplemente tocas mi mano me hace sentir especial. Tú me haces sentir especial.

Sus palabras eran realmente dulces, pero mi corazón latía con pesar por causas mucho más fuertes.

—¿Y qué te gusta del bebé? ¿Qué te puede gustar de alguien que no conoces aún?

—Oh, bueno, me gusta principalmente que sea una combinación de nosotros dos—la inmediatez su respuesta logró nada más que decepcionarme—, me gusta la idea de que ambos podamos formarlo, enseñarle nuestras costumbres, enseñarle a ser una buena persona... Me gusta la idea de que seamos padres—. No entendí mucho de lo que decía, sus sentimientos parentales eran algo incomprensible para mí y eso me partía el corazón.

No podía seguir aquí. No después de lo que ya sabía.

—Como pensaba—murmuré con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, me senté en mi lugar y le brindé una sonrisa melancólica—, después del embarazo hay que terminar con esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE ESCRITO MSL EL NOMBRE DE KURO  
> Shoot me, soy fake fan 😟👎🏻


End file.
